


Derailed

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The manager comes home expecting to find his partner in bed, resting. That is not the case. The driver's sick-day has gone mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derailed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiancaIcaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/gifts), [TomatoFujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/gifts).



> BiancaIcaras and I decided to write a bit of Trainers because we were bored. Thank you to TomatoFujoshi for the prompt.
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore, that brilliant bastard.

"Oh, God it's so good to finally be home, you would not believe the – OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?" The manager howled with pain and picked up the miniature tree stuck to his foot.

"Hey, don't step on my town!" The driver shouted from behind the sofa.

"Then don't build a town right by the front door."

The manager looked at their sitting room. Everywhere he could see there were rails, bridges, trains, carriages, trees, people, cows and buildings. The only thing that was put together were the railroad, everything else saw spread all over the room.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be resting."

"Driving trains!"

"So even on your sick-day, you couldn't keep away from the trains?" said the manager. "That's impressive but also a bit scary. Go to bed, love!"

"No! I'm driving my trains."

"I know you are," said the manager and sat down next to his drive,. "but you need to get some rest so you can become well and drive the real trains."

"I am fine!"

"You are not fine. Also, why is your precious Caledonian Belle box opened? You said it would lose all of its value if you took it out of the box."

"I wanted to see how it was running."

"And?"

"It derailed."

"Derailed?"

"Yeah, too many curves. So I chucked it. It's over there." The driver pointed at a discarded train in the corner.

"You just decided to suddenly play with trains. And you opened your favourite locomotive to see how it was running, and then you threw it away? You shouldn't be in bed, you should be in a hospital!"

"I'm fine!" said the driver. "I just need to find a better train. Even Thomas does a better job. See!"

He pressed some buttons and Thomas zoomed past them, he managed to stay on track through the first curve, but then flew off the rails when the rails suddenly ended.

"Damn!"

"Honey, you can't go full speed all the time, also you need to actually finish the track. Seriously, why am I telling you this? You drive trains for a living!" The manager sighed.

"Stupid Thomas. Useless engine," the driver picked up a cow and threw it at the nearest door.

"Have you been drinking?" The manager looked at his partner.

"Only a few sips of whiskey because of my cold."

"How many sips?"

"I didn't count."

The manager went over to the cupboard and saw that the bottle was nearly empty. That explained a lot.

"Ok, love. You're going to bed now. You are in no state to drive any form of trains, I'm afraid."

The driver whined.

"Get some sleep and some rest and we'll play trains tomorrow, how does that sound?" The manager helped the driver up, and supported him while they made their way up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Stupid trains. They're all broken."

"I don't think they are broken," said the manager and helped the driver into the bed. "Devalued, but not broken. I have the day off tomorrow so I can stay here and help you build your town. I'll build you a track that will actually work. A bit further from the front door."

"What do you know about trains?" huffed the driver.

"Yeah, you're right, love. What do I know? I don't know what I was thinking. Sleep now."

The manager bent down to kiss his driver on the forehead and heard him mumbling something about first class carriages. He smiled to himself and went down to make himself a cup of tea. Maybe he'd put some whiskey in it. He did have some serious work to do. He would show his driver how a track was supposed to be built!


End file.
